Barney's Christmas Star
Barney's Christmas Star is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 22, 2002. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the children are quite excited. They help decorate the caboose for the Christmas holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the children there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the children arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Stories: The Night Before Christmas Cast * Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) * Beth (Katherine Pulley) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Darnell (Devante Warren) * Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) * Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) * Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Holidays Medley: I Love the Holidays / O Little Town of Bethlehem / My Dreidel / Habari Gani / I Love the Holidays (Reprise) #It's Snowing! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Live Promotion Main Article: Barney's Christmas Star (Stage Show) Barney's Christmas Star is a show that was performed in the United Square in 2006. It was promote to the home video of the same name. Television Airings *This video aired on "PBS" in 2002. *This video also aired on "Sprout" from 2010 until 2013. Gallery Releases Barney's Christmas Star VHS.PNG|Original Release (2002)|link=Barney's Christmas Star Barney's Christmas Star DVD.PNG|Re-Release (2002)|link=Barney's Christmas Star HIT D180823D.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2009) Barney's Christmas Star UK VHS.PNG|Original UK Release (2002)|link=Barney's Christmas Star chris and mas.jpg|UK DVD Release (2003)/UK Re-Release (2003) BarneysChristmasStarAustralianVHS.jpg|Original Australian VHS release barney-5.jpg|Original Australian DVD Release (2006) Trivia *On the HIT Entertainment logo, the globe is bigger. *This video marked: **The third Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being ''Waiting for Santa'' and the second being ''Barney's Night Before Christmas''. **The first Christmas special (not counting any Barney stage shows) to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. **The first Barney & Friends' Third Era Home Video, which means it is the first home video to take place at the park and the caboose. **The only Third Generation home video to feature the Season 6 Barney doll. **The final time Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The only Barney Christmas special where Tim Dever voices Barney. **The only appearances of Darnell, Kevin and Beth's grandparents. *Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this video, Dean Wendt did voiced Barney in the promotional preview for this video. *At the end of the "Barney Theme Song", the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card wasn't shown. *Gianna made a cameo appearance in this video. *When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the Christmas tree, the ladder next to the Christmas tree disappears. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "A Visit to Santa". *The instrumental of the song, "I Love the Holidays" in the end credits is the same arrangement from the Barney Holiday Videos Preview. *In the original 2002 VHS release and the 2002 DVD release of this, the closing contains a commercial of "Barney's Move n' Groove Dance Mat", and a commercial of "Chuck E. Cheese's". *On the front cover of the 2009 re-release of this, it says "Holiday Movie Includes 10 Festive Songs", expect 17 songs are included in this video. *This video was featured in Children's Favorites: A Christmas Treasure. *When Barney says "Well, I'm sure we'll find the right one soon.", You can see that his mouth is out of sync with the audio. *The UK VHS & DVD release also included clips from Barney's 2002 UK Zoo Tour. Category:Barney Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Barney Home Videos Category:2002